itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gang Dines Out
"The Gang Dines Out" is the ninth episode of the eighth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis Every member of The Gang has something to celebrate at Guigino's, Philly's finest eatery. But when and ' private dinner is interrupted by an unexpected sighting of and , the in-fighting begins. turns up at a table for one, and over the course of the night, the "one-ups-manship" soars to new heights. Recap 8:17 PM on a Saturday, Philadelphia, PA Alliances * Dennis and Mac * Charlie and Frank Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Michael Naughton as Waiter Co-Starring * Nicole Sienna as Hostess * Ken Sagoes as Carl * Jack Guzman as Young Veteran Trivia * Initially, "The Gang Dines Out" was just a working title. * This episode marks the second appearance of Guigino's Italian Restaurant since Gun Fever 01x05. * Nicole Sienna ("Hostess") tweeted this photo August 7th: "Frank's wig". * Danny DeVito tweeted this photo August 7th, too: "Trollfoot!!". * Glenn Howerton was talking about this episode on Season 8 premiere party (October 9th): he said it will delve further into the bizarre, codependent relationship between Mac and Dennis, and that the "routine Dennis and Mac have" involves a monthly fancy dinner we haven't seen before. * The last time Frank was seen wearing his wig in . *Between the initial $100 tip, dinner, an expensive bottle of Chilean White Wine, approximately 40 shots of Sambuca, and an extra tip to blast the air conditioning, Frank spent roughly $650 to one-up Mac and Dennis. * The episode about Mac and Dennis' crazy codependency - "Mac and Dennis Break Up" - is also from Season Five. * Guigino's waiter reappears in the Season 10 episodes ''The Gang Group Dates ''and ''The Gang Spies Like U.S. ''In the latter episode, they have no recollection of tying his shoes together and making him fall and spill spaghetti on himself. The actor Michael Naughton also appeared in the episode Sweet Dee Has a Heart Attack as HR Director. * The scene in which Mac gets up and asks Dennis to say something nice to him references a similar scene in "As Good as It Gets" when Carol Connelly asks Melvin Udall to pay her a compliment after threatening to leave a restaurant. * The entire episode takes place in the restaurant with just the main cast plus the waiter and hostess having major speaking roles. This episode could be considered a bottle episode. * Dee tells the Young Veteran that she once dated a soldier who had a “thing for jean shorts” - this is a reference to Ben the Soldier. * In the restaurant you can briefly hear the Spiderman 2 pizza delivery theme being played in the background. Images Frank and Charlie reserves the table.jpg Dee with another soldier.jpg Quotes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Bottle Episodes Category:Episodes on a Saturday